1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a sound enhancement system that includes a speaker assembly, and which may further include a microphone unit, strategically mounted to enhance the sound within the listening environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In many listening environments, particularly classroom or other educational environments, equal sound distribution cannot be achieved simply by the human speaker raising or lowering his or her voice. Some prior solutions to this sound distribution problem involve distributed speaker placement, which entails additional equipment and tends to be suboptimal for effective speech transition. Other approaches tend to result in uneven sound distribution, are expensive and/or are complex to install or set up.
What is lacking, but needed, is a sound system that effectively enhances and distributes sound within the listening environment, is compact and is capable of being mounted with other associated equipment, such as a projector.